Because I'm Stupid
by Chopiteuya Lee
Summary: Karena aku bodoh aku lebih memilih untuk tidak melepaskan Sungmin. Biarkan aku tersakiti. Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. / Kyuhyun X Sungmin / BoysLove / Oneshot


Because I'm Stupid

.

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Guixian

.

Hurt, angst

.

BoysLove

.

a/n:

FF ini rada angst! Jangan ngarepin ending yang happy happy disini. Yang gasuka jangan baca! Kalo gasuka masih nekat baca ya jangan ngebash aja. Saya tidak terima bashing.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun's Point of View

.

Pagi yang suram. Aku baru saja bermimpi tentang sesuatu yang tak ku harapkan. Aku benar-benar lemas sekarang. Aku tahu ini berlebihan, aku tahu itu hanya mimpi, tapi bagaimanapun mimpi itu menyangkut tentang Sungmin.. dan teman aku tidak kuat menceritakan mimpi itu, tidak kuat. Mimpi itu selalu datang berulang-ulang. Mimpi itu adalah mimpi burukku selama ini. Bahkan mimpi itu pernah terjadi padaku. Mungkin karena aku terlalu takut, kejadian itu terus datang di mimpiku. Membuatku takut untuk memejamkan mataku di malam hari.

Mungkin di antara kalian penasaran dengan mimpi yang telah menjadi kenyataan ini. Walaupun rasanya menyesakan, aku akan menceritakannya sebisa mungkin..

Sungmin atau Lee Sungmin adalah kekasihku. Dia seorang pria yang begitu manis dan begitu pengertian. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku sangat tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Jika kau menyuruhku untuk menghitung seberapa besar aku mencintai Sungmin, aku akan lebih memilih untuk mengisi soal matematika yang sangat sulit karena cintaku kepada Sungmin tidak terhingga banyaknya. Ini memang berlebihan, tapi aku serius. Aku sangat mencintai Sungmin.

Hubunganku dengan Sungmin sudah hampir setahun. Memang belum terlalu lama, tapi aku harap aku dan Sungmin dapat bersama untuk selamanya, semoga saja. Selama setahun itu tidak ada masalah antara aku dan Sungmin. Mungkin karena dia terlalu pengertian hingga dia selalu mengalah denganku. Selebihnya tidak ada pertengkaran berat di antara kami.

Selama setahun aku juga berusaha untuk pengertian dengannya. Berusaha untuk mengesampingkan rasa cemburuku saat dia begitu dekat dengan orang. Ku akui Sungmin adalah tipe orang yang ramah dan mudah bergaul sehingga banyak orang yang berteman dengannya, beda denganku yang cukup dingin dan malas bergaul. Benar-benar berbeda, bukan?

Tapi akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengontrol rasa cemburuku. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa yang begitu menyesakan saat Sungmin bertemu dengan Guixian dan dekat dengannya. Aku tahu mereka hanya teman, tapi entah kenapa perasaanku sangat resah saat melihat mereka berdua. Padahal perasaan ini tidak muncul saat aku melihat Sungmin bersama dengan yang lainnya.

_"Sungmin-ah, ayo ke kantin bersama," ajakku pada Sungmin saat kami baru keluar dari kelas. _

_"Ayo," ujar Sungmin sembari menggandeng lenganku. Kami berjalan menuju kantin bersama. _

_"Kyuhyun-ie, tidak apa kan jika Guixian makan bersama kita?" tanya Sungmin saat kami baru saja memasuki area kantin. _

_Aku hanya mengangguk karena aku tahu Sungmin dan Guixian hanya teman. _

_"Kau ingin pesan apa, Minimi?" tanyaku sembari memanggilnya Minimi, panggilan sayangku padanya. Kulihat pipinya samar-samar memerah, mungkin karena panggilanku itu. _

_"Ramen saja. Samakan dengan Guixian ya?" jawab Sungmin, senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya. _

_Aku sedikit tersentak saat Sungmin mengatakan samakan dengan Guixian, biasanya dia mengatakan, "samakan saja denganmu, Kyunie." _

_Aku sedikit menggelengkan kepala menghilangkan pikiran negatif dan rasa cemburu mulai menggerogotiku. Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku segera memesankan makanan Sungmin, Guixian dan tentu juga untukku. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Guixian ini, hanya saling mengenal. _

_Saat aku kembali membawa nampan berisi tiga piring ramen dan tiga gelas minuman, Guixian sudah duduk manis di sebelah Sungmin dan seperti biasa, mereka mengobrol layaknya teman yang sangat dekat. _

_Aku meletakan makanan tanpa mengatakan apapun, untuk Sungmin, Guixian dan aku. Kemudian kami mulai makan. _

_"Sungmin-ah, aku boleh berkunjung ke rumahmu hari ini?" tanya Guixian pada kekasihku. _

_Kulirik Sungmin mengangguk sembari menggumamkan kata boleh. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan ramen. Aku menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin dan pandanganku jatuh pada sekitar bibir Sungmin yang belepotan saus. _

_Aku mengambil inisiatif untuk membersihkan bibir Sungmin dengan tisu. Tanganku yang memegang tisu terjulur untuk membersihkan bibirnya, namun tangan lain telah lebih dulu mendarat di bibir itu dan membersihkan sekitar bibir kekasihku dengan jari jempolnya. _

_Tanganku masih terangkat di udara dengan mataku yang menatap Guixian dingin, tanpa ekspresi. Tapi kurasa Guixian tidak menyadari itu. Aku menurunkan tanganku saat melihat Sungmin melirikku dengan cemas, kemudian aku langsung melanjutkan makanku tanpa bersuara sama sekali. _

_"Terima kasih," ujar Sungmin sembari tersenyum pada Guixian. _

_"Kau ini lucu sekali. Makan saja belepotan begitu," ujar Guixian sembari mengacak rambut kekasihku. Aku tahu Sungmin kembali melirikku dengan cemas, tapi aku mencoba untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja. _

_Saat suasana kembali hening, aku berdiri membereskan sisa makananku. Aku sudah selesai. _

_"Sungmin-ah, aku tunggu di mobil ya," ujarku berusaha untuk tidak terdengar dingin. _

_"Eumm.. sebentar lagi aku menyusul," jawab Sungmin tenang. Dia kembali melanjutkan makannya yang belum terselesai. Kemudian tanpa berpamitan dengan Guixian aku pergi. _

Itu adalah awal dari rasa cemburuku. Entah mengapa saat bersama Sungmin dan Guixian aku menjadi sangat tidak berguna untuk saat itu, aku benar-benar merasa di abaikan.

Pernah sekali aku menanyakan pada Sungmin siapa Guixian itu, namun jawaban pria itu tetap sama. Guixian adalah teman dekatnya.

Aku kembali mencoba untuk mengerti, namun entah kenapa rasa sesak itu selalu ada. Saat melihat Guixian aku merasa ingin memukulnya. Namun, entah mengapa saat melihat kekasihku, hatiku benar-benar dan rasa percaya itu timbul kembali.

_"Minimi?" aku memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan mengecupi bahu indahnya dengan lembut. Semua yang ada pada diri Sungmin itu indah. _

_"Hm?" gumam Sungmin. Tangannya mengelus lenganku ysng bertengger di pinggangnya. Saat ini kami berada di balkon apartement Sungmin sembari menatap matahari terbenam. _

_"Aku ingin bertanya," gumamku. Bibirku masih sibuk mengecupi bahunya hingga nafasku terus menggelitiknya. _

_"Tanyakan saja, Kyunie~" ujar Sungmin. _

_Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan apakah pertanyaanku ini akan menyinggungnya atau tidak. Kemudian aku putuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Sungmin daripada harus menanggung rasa sesak di dada. _

_"Tentang Guixian.. kenapa kau tampak sangat dekat dengannya?" tanyaku. Aku menghentikan kegiatan mengecupi bahu Sungmin sembari menunggu jawabannya. _

_"Guixian teman dekatku, Kyu. Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan?" jawab Sungmin lembut. Dia menoleh kepadaku dan mengecup bibirku. _

_Aku memejamkan mataku merasakan bibir Sungmin yang begitu lembut. Entah mengapa aku sangat merindukan ketika bibir ini mengucapkan kata cinta dan rindu untukku. Aku merindukan ketika bibir ini mengatakan hanya akulah yang ia cintai. _

_Aku menahan tengkuknya dan mencium kekasihku lebih dalam lagi. Aku sungguh merindukannya.. _

_Sungmin-ah.. katakanlah bahwa hanya ada aku di hatimu. Aku ingin kau mengatakan itu agar aku lega.. agar aku tidak mengkhawatirkan perasaan resahku lagi. _

Dan pada nyatanya sejak saat itu Sungmin tidak mengatakan hal itu padaku. Dia tidak mengatakan lagi bahwa hanya ada aku di hatinya. Aku sangat ingin mendengar kata-kata menenangkan dari bibir kekasihku.

Aku hanya akan tenang jika Sungmin yang menenangkanku. Aku butuh dia sebagai dia tidak ada sekarang.. tidak ada yang bisa menenangkanku selain dia.

Setelah aku menciumnya, bahkan dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Dia hanya pamit untuk mandi, bahkan dia tidak menatapku lagi.

_"Sungmin-ah, aku mencintaimu."_

Tak pernah bosan aku menggumamkan kata itu untuknya, untuk Sungminku. Tapi entah kenapa Sungminku tampak enggan mengatakan hal itu. Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja?

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sungmin dan Guixian semakin sering bertemu. Bahkan sekarang, yang mengantarkan Sungmin pulang ke apartementnya adalah Guixian. Ini semua karena tugasku yang mulai menumpuk.

_"Sungmin-ah, maafkan aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang hari ini," ujarku dengan penuh penyesalan pada Sungmin. Kini kami sedang berada di balkon sekolah. _

_Sungmin tampak tenang. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat, "aku mengerti. Kau sedang banyak tugas, bukan?" _

_Aku mengangguk singkat lalu kembali meminta maaf pada kekasihku, "maafkan aku." _

_"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang bersama Guixian," ujar Sungmin tenang. _

_Mendengar ucapan Sungmin membuatku seakan tersentak listrik. Kenapa Guixian lagi? Kenapa harus dia? Aku tidak akan tenang jika harus begini. _

_"Kenapa tidak bersama Ryeowook saja?" tanyaku sedikit kesal. Tapi kembali, Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa aku sedang kesal. Dia memang selalu tenang.. dan bahkan tidak peka. _

_"Wookie pulang bersama Yesung hyung, aku tidak akan mengganggu mereka," ujar Sungmin sembari memanyunkan bibirnya membuatku tak tahan. Dengan gemas ku kecup bibir pinkish yang tengah mengerucut itu membuat sang empu bibir tersipu. _

_Melihatnya tersipu benar-benar pemandangan yang indah bagiku, membuatku merasa tenang kembali. _

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan macam-macam nanti," pesanku pada kekasih manisku ini. Sungmin mengangguk patuh. Aku mengacak rambutnya dengan sayang kemudian mengecup pipi bulatnya. _

_"Pulanglah. Jangan nakal," ujarku dengan sedikit tak rela mengingat Sungmin pulang bersama Guixian. _

_"Tenang saja. Aku pulang ne, semangat untuk tugasmu," ujar Sungmin, dia mengecup pipiku dengan sayang kemudian segera turun dari balkon. _

_"Sungmin untukku saja ya, Kyu?" aku sedikit tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Guixian. Sedari tadi anak itu menunggu di balik pintu balkon. _

_Hal terakhir yang ku lihat sebelum Sungmin dan Guixian menuruni tangga adalah Sungmin yang mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun dan pipinya tampak memerah. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka, mencoba untuk tidak melihatnya. Pipi yang memerah itu.. karena apa? _

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Sungmin yang tersipu karena Guixian. Apa dia sering tersipu begitu? Ku akui, Guixian memang orang yang suka menggoda teman-temannya sebagai candaan, tapi tampaknya perlakuan Guixian kepada Sungmin itu berbeda. Entahlah, apakah itu hanya perasaanku atau memang..

Tugasku yang menumpuk ini menyebabkan waktuku dengan Sungmin makin tersita. Dan Sungmin semakin sering bersama Guixian. Bahkan perkataan teman-temanku benar-benar membuat hatiku sesak.

_"Kyuhyun-ah, kau putus dengan Sungmin?" tanya Leeteuk—temanku yang sudah ku anggap sebagai hyungku sendiri. _

_"Apa yang kau katakan, hyung? Tentu saja tidak," aku membantah pertanyaannya. Yang benar saja, aku bahkan tidak akan mau berpisah dengan kekasihku itu. _

_"Tapi Kyu, kenapa sekarang Sungmin malah lebih mesra dengan Guixian dibanding denganmu? Mereka tampak berpacaran," sahut Donghae. Aku hanya menatap hyungku yang satu itu dengan dingin. _

_"Apa maksudmu? Sungmin mesra dengan Guixian?" tanyaku. Aku menyadari nada suaraku begitu dingin, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi mengontrolnya. _

_"Aku melihat mereka dinner bersama, jalan bersama. Mereka tampak selalu bersama sekarang. Dimana kau saat itu?" jelas dan tanya Kibum dengan tenang. _

_"Aku sedang banyak tugas, hyung. Jika aku tidak ada tugas, aku akan selalu menemani Sungmin," ujarku lemas. _

_"Semua orang mengira kau dan Sungmin berpisah," ujar Leeteuk, "sekarang kau sedang tidak ada tugas kan? Hampirilah Sungmin nanti. Jangan sampai Guixian merebutnya. Aku tahu kau khawatir tentang Guixian itu. _

_"Terima kasih, hyung. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Bye," aku membenahi diriku kemudian beranjak keluar dari kantin dan mencari Sungmin. Aku melihatnya tengah mengobrol dengan Ryeowook. _

_"Ming," panggilku. Dia menoleh dan sedikit terkejut. _

_Aku mengambil tempat disebelahnya dan segera memeluknya tanpa menghiraukan Ryeowook yang tampaknya tengah mencari-cari Yesung. _

_"Aku merindukanmu," bisikku. Aku benar-benar merindukan pria yang ada dipelukanku ini. _

_"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyu. Bisakah kau lepaskan aku? Banyak yang melihat," ujar Sungmin sembari mendorong tubuhku pelan membuat pelukan kami terlepas. Aku sedikit kecewa. _

_"Hari ini kita pulang bersama ya?" ajakku sembari mengelus rambut indahnya. Aku begitu mengagumi semua yang ada pada diri Sungmin. _

_"Eoh? Tapi aku sudah berjanji pulang bersama Guixian," katanya. _

_Guixian lagi. Aku mulai muak sekarang. _

_"Bisa kau pulang bersamaku? Tidak bersama Guixian?" tanyaku dengan mati-matian menekan suaraku agar tidak terdengar kasar dan dingin. Aku tidak melukai Sungminku sekecil apapun. _

_"Hm? Tentu saja bisa, kyu. Aku akan bicara dengan Guixian dulu," ujarnya. Kemudian dia tampak mengetikan pesan pada Guixian dan kemudian mengantongi kembali handphonenya. _

_"Aku sudah memberitahu Guixian. Nanti tunggu aku ya?" ujar Sungmin. Dia mengecup bibirku kemudian pamit ke kelasnya bersama Ryeowook. _

Begitu menyesakan rasanya ketika temanku malah mengatakan Sungmin tampak lebih mesra dengan Guixian dibanding kekasihnya sendiri. Apa aku sesibuk itu sampai tidak bisa memperhatikan kekasihku lagi? Dan sekarang rasa takut mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhku.

Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang aku takutkan terjadi. Aku sangat tak ingin itu terjadi. Sekarang aku tampak benar-benar lemah. Sangat lemah. Dalam hati aku selalu berharap agar rasa takut ini menghilang. Tapi semakin aku memikirkan Sungmin, semakin aku teringat dengan perkataan teman-temanku. Dan sekarang bukan hanya rasa takut yang muncul, rasa khawatir dan cemas kini timbul di hatiku.

Aku semakin takut dan semakin yakin ada apa-apa antara Sungmin dan Guixian saat aku tidak sengaja melihat isi pesan mereka yang sangat mesra. Rasanya sangat menyesakan.

_"Kyuhyun-ah, tunggu sebentar! Buku ku ketinggalan di laci kelasku. Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar," ujar Sungmin saat kami sudah berada di mobil. Aku menghentikan laju mobilku. Untung saja kami belum terlalu jauh. _

_"Baiklah," ujarku. Sungmin kemudian segera keluar dari mobil untuk mengambil bukunya. _

_Aku terdiam di dalam mobil. Mataku tertuju pada handphone yang tertinggal di jok yang sedang bergetar, tanda ada pesan. Dengan penasaran aku raih handphone itu dan jantungku berdegup saat melihat siapa pengirim pesan itu. _

_Dengan sedikit khawatir aku membuka pesan itu dan aku membacanya dengan heran dan sesak. _

_**From: Guixianie **_

_**Baiklah sayang. Hati-hati dijalan.** _

_Apa maksudnya dengan sayang? Guixian memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan sayang? Walaupun rasa sesak mulai bermunculan, aku tetap melihat semua isi pesan itu. _

_Guixian memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan sayang dan Sungmin memanggilnya Xianie. Apa mereka sedekat itu? Perasaanku kacau. Isi pesan mereka begitu mesra. Mereka benar-benar tampak seperti berpacaran. _

_Aku meletakan handphone Sungmin di tempatnya semula. Aku mengatur nafasku yang memburu untuk segera tenang. _

_Mungkin saja itu hanya gurauan.. mereka hanya teman. Aku mulai berfikiran positif, walau pikiran-pikiran negatif masih tetap bermunculan di kepalaku. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya. _

_Sungmin kembali dengan buku di tangannya. Dia segera duduk manis di jok dan mengecek handphonenya. Dengan diam aku segera menyetir menuju apartement Sungmin. Aku tidak berniat bersuara. Rasanya masih begitu menyesakan. _

Semenjak saat itu, aku mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sungmin dan Guixian. Ku perhatikan, mereka memang semakin dekat. Dan perasaanku semakin tidak karuan.

Hingga suatu hari.. aku mengetahui semuanya. Mengetahui semua hubungan mereka.

_"Cho Kyuhyun, bisa kau antarkan buku ini ke perpustakaan?" tanya Guru Kim. Aku mengangguk patuh kemudian mengambil beberapa tumpukan buku yang berat itu lalu berjalan menuju perpustakaan. _

_Keadaan sekolah sepi. Anak-anak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka di kelas. Aku berjalan sendirian di koridor menuju perpustakaan, melewati gudang sekolah. _

_"Hmm.." _

_Aku berhenti saat mendengar sebuah gumaman tertahan dari dalam gudang. Dengan penasaran aku mendekati gudang tersebut. Ada sedikit celah di pintu gudang memudahkanku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. _

_Aku mendekati pintu itu, lalu mengintip apa yang terjadi. _

_Deg. Rasanya jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam gudang itu seolah membunuhku. Pernapasanku seolah menyempit menyebabkan sesak yang begitu menyakitkan. Seluruh saraf tubuhku seakan lemas. _

_Brak. _

_Buku-buku tebal dan berat jatuh begitu saja menimpa kakiku. Rasanya tidak begitu sakit dibanding dengan sakit di dadaku. Sesak. _

_Di dalam sana, Guixian tengah mencium kekasihku dengan begitu dalam. Bahkan Sungmin menerima perlakuan itu. Mereka seolah tidak terganggu dengan suara buku yang jatuh, mereka terus melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang membuatku hancur. _

_Sungmin, kenapa kau lakukan ini? Apa aku terlalu membosankan bagimu? _

_Aku memungut buku-buku yang berjatuhan di lantai. Dengan sedikit berlari aku menuju perpustakaan dan segera memberikan buku itu. _

_"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu sangat pucat," ujar penjaga perpustakaan dengan khawatir. _

_"Tidak apa-apa, pak. Saya permisi," pamitku. Kemudian aku kembali menuju gudang dan tidak menemukan mereka lagi. _

_Dimana mereka? Apa mereka tahu aku melihat mereka? Apa Sungmin sadar jika aku melihat apa yang dia dan Guixian lakukan? Apa Sungmin tahu.. bahwa dia sudah membuatku hancur? _

_Aku menuju kelasku. Kulihat diujung koridor Sungmin sedang berjalan bersama Guixian kearahku. Aku tahu mereka melihatku, hingga kami berpapasan, aku menghiraukan mereka. Rasanya begitu sakit melihat kedua orang yang sudah membuatku sakit itu. _

_Aku sama sekali tidak menanggapi panggilan Sungmin ataupun Guixian saat kami berpapasan. Aku masih belum siap menatap mereka. Khususnya menatap Sungmin. _

_Sekarang, Sungmin bagaikan duri bagiku. _

_Aku duduk terdiam di dalam mobil. Sebagian hatiku masih mengharapkan Sungmin, sebagian lagi seakan memaksaku untuk melepaskan dia. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Sungmin. Sungmin adalah nafasku. Jika aku melepaskannya maka aku akan melepaskan seluruh nafasku. Aku akan hancur tanpa Sungmin. _

_Aku membuat pilihan. Jika Sungmin memasuki mobil ini maka aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Tapi jika Sungmin pulang bersama Guixian, aku harus merelakan ia pergi. Aku harus merelakan seluruh nafasku pergi. _

_Jemariku meremas kemudi dengan erat saat Sungmin dan Guixian keluar gerbang bersama. Senyum kekasihku sangat indah, namun senyum itu bukan untukku, melainkan untuk Guixian. _

_Sungmin tampak berjalan mendekati mobilku dan akhirnya.. dia duduk manis di sebelahku sekarang. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Meskipun dia meminta untuk di lepaskan. _

_Sungmin-ah, apa kau sadar dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? _

_"Apa kau tidak melihatku dengan Guixian tadi?" tanya Sungmin memecah keheningan. _

_Aku mulai menyetir dengan sedikit tegang. _

_"Ya, aku melihatmu dengan Guixian," jawabku. Ya, aku melihatmu dengan Guixian di gudang. _

_"Kau ini sombong sekali." _

Aku tidak menanggapinya. Ya.. aku lebih memilih tidak menanggapi semuanya. Aku mencoba untuk menjadi orang yang buta akan kenyataan.

Karena aku bodoh. Karena aku bodoh, aku lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Sungminku melakukan semua yang ia inginkan.

Karena aku bodoh aku lebih memilih untuk tidak melepaskan Sungmin. Biarkan aku tersakiti. Aku mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Karena aku bodoh.. Aku ingin melihat dia bahagia walaupun dengan orang lain sekalipun.

Tapi, aku tidak akan melepaskan Sungmin sedikitpun. Karena aku sangat mencintainya.

Karena Sungmin adalah nafasku.

Biarkan semuanya seperti ini. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, aku hanya akan menunggu saat dimana kau melepaskanku.

Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin.

~FIN~

Yayyy. FF ini akhirnya selesai dalam satu malam. Saya nulis ff ini berdasarkan rasa galau saya. Jadi muncullah ff ini. Disini Kyuhyun kesannya pasrah karena dia cinta mati sama sungmin dan malah sungmin disini bikin greget wkwk.

Maaf kalau FF ini galaunya kurang memuaskan, sebenernya inti ff ini semuanya adalah curhatan saya. Jadi secara ga langsung saya curhat di ff ini.

oke, buat yang udah baca silahkan kasih pendapat kalian tentang ff ini. tapi jangan di bash ya, apalagi bashing castnya. Saya tau ff ini galaunya kurang semuanya kurang. Tapi saya minta dihargain aja kkkkk

Review Okay? ^^


End file.
